


Adoration

by captainhurricane



Series: Inspired by art [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 11:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15048359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: Where Shiro goes, there Keith goes.





	Adoration

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this](http://yumikoyuki.tumblr.com/post/171528481149/he-does-so-much)

They’ve been dancing around it for ages: this simmering, bubbling thing between them. It’s never boiled over, but it’s obvious to anyone who takes one glance at them: them together or them separately. Where Shiro goes, there Keith goes. 

(What people don’t know is that they have never needed a name for this. It’s just them. Shiro and Keith. Keith and Shiro. Love and loyalty and life and that’s all.)

Even worlds apart, Shiro’s name slips from Keith’s lips, hope in Keith’s heart to see Shiro again.

Even with his mind in disarray, when every mirror lies to him, Shiro can find his strength in the fact that Keith will always have his back. 

They have all the time in the world to live in each other, to go behind closed doors to laugh against each other, to do this: it’s easy to lift Keith from his feet for Shiro and he is delighted to hear Keith laugh. They might be wearing their battle-scraped armour and might both be wearing the sweat of the past few hours, adrenaline still bursting through their veins but they’re alive, they’re here, they’re with each other.

“I love you,” says Keith, hands on Shiro’s shoulders, Keith’s grin tiny and wicked.

“I love you more,” says Shiro, arm muscles bulging, safely keeping his partner up. “I’m glad to see you laugh.” Shiro’s own grin is a rare thing these days but now it’s there on his handsome face on full bloom.

Keith strokes Shiro’s cheek, leaning forward to wrap his arms around Shiro’s neck. “You can’t love me more because I love you the most.” He whispers it, this time, into Shiro’s hair, safe in the strong arms that hold him up so easily.

“Not possible,” Shiro murmurs, shifting his grip a little. “I mean, space? Space is good. But it’s even better with you.”


End file.
